The School Girl and the Uchiha
by HitomiPMS-11
Summary: Naruto has played one too many pranks on a pair of vengeful girls, so when they get their revenge he may get more then he deserves. Yaoi SasuNaru, oneshot, M/M read and review!


**The "School Girl" and the Uchiha**

**Summary: Naruto has played one too many pranks on a pair of vengeful girls, so when they get their revenge he may get more then he deserves. Yaoi SasuNaru, oneshot, M/M read and review!!!**

**This fic is based on a picture I saw I hope you enjoy it and review to give me your opinions.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto….or a school girl uniform **

**XOXOXO**

Sakura grinned evilly at her blonde haired companion who smiled in return, snatching up every item of clothing from the locker as well as anything that could be used as clothing; the two girls replaced it with a hanger holding everything that one would need to have when getting dressed. Giggling quietly they looked into the stall to see the boy showering, every muscle being lavished with droplets of water. They ran from the locker room in a quick hurry, never once stopping to take a break they ran giggling all the way.

…..

Naruto stepped out of the stall, dripping in water, and walked to his locker. Opening it, he reached for a towel but only found one thing, a hanger containing a white button up shirt and a baby blue plaid skirt. There was a baggie attached, inside were a pair of blue cotton panties and white knee socks; his eyes widened in surprise when he saw a note on the door of the locker.

_Inos are blonde _

_Sakuras aren't blue_

_And the one in a dress is none other then you._

_P.S. You come anywhere near our apartment again, you DIE!!!_

Naruto blinked in surprise, they wanted revenge for when he put blue hair dye in their shampoo bottle; well, he wasn't going to make it easy for them to have their laugh. Uzumaki Naruto never backs down from a challenge! With a wide grin on his face, Naruto came to a conclusion.

…….

This was a lot more embarrassing then he thought it would be, the skirt was really short; it ended right under his butt cheeks. And the panties were two sizes too small riding up his ass and a bitch to get out. He quickly ran past the gym class, not wanting to get caught by any of the guys; he already dealt with enough ridicule over his choice of clothing, he didn't want to add on to that.

"God, this is embarrassing." He muttered to himself but would never admit that to the two girls who put him in this predicament.

…….

Sasuke sat at the table in the cafeteria, annoyed because Naruto was half an hour late and because his fan girls were swarming around the table, asking him out on dates. He stood abruptly and walked away from the table. Just as he opened the door, he saw a blur of a skirt fly and run into the room across the hall.

He blinked in confusion and looked at the sign, which read 'boys'. Eyes scrunching in confusion, he walked over to the bathroom and walked in to see a girl crouching over the sink. She had short blonde hair and a very short skirt; Sasuke could see her underwear half way up her ass.

"Umm, miss do you know this is the boys' restroom?" He asked, leaning against the wall of the restroom.

"Teme!! I'm not a girl!" He yelled, turning around to face the raven.

Sasuke's eyes widened in shock; the blonde stepped forward and punched him in the face.

"Stupid teme, stop staring!! It's not my fault! Sakura and Ino took all my clothes and left me with this!" He whined, slamming him against the wall.

"How am I supposed to not stare when I just saw your ass hanging out of those cotton panties you have there?" Sasuke mocked, reaching out his hand to slap it across a tan butt cheek.

"Hey!! Don't do that, you disrespectful bastard!!" Naruto hit Sasuke again in the gut.

"Stop hitting me, you idiot! You know you liked it." He retaliated, receiving a blush as a reply.

Naruto hit him again and backed away from the look the Uchiha was giving him.

"You are blind, Uchiha. Keep your hands to yourself."

"Wow, Naruto you are acting like a girl. Are you sure that skirt isn't fusing with your brain cells?" Sasuke asked.

"Teme! Wait what?"

"Dobe," Sasuke stated, leaning forward to take the blonde into his arms for a chaste kiss.

"Teme, what are you doing!?" Naruto exclaimed, pushing away from the raven and backing into a wall.

"What? You liked it, I can tell. You're trembling in want." The Uchiha replied confidently, stepping forward to grasp the blonde by the waist.

Naruto fought back, kicking and pushing away from the strong raven, trying in vain to get away from him. Sasuke smirked and waited for the blonde to turn just the right way before pulling him into a kiss; at first Naruto fought back not giving in to the tender lips and their coaxing ways.

So Sasuke did the only thing he was sure would get a reaction, slide his unoccupied hand down the blonde's waist to his hip, slowly caressing him before reaching under the short skirt and cupping the semi hard crotch of the boy before him.

Naruto gasped, Sasuke used this to his advantage and slid his tongue into his mouth, Naruto whimpered, pressing into the hand, embarrassed at having been caught with an erection. Sasuke grinned inwardly as the blonde responded to his kisses, tongues rubbing against each other hungrily, tasting the other fully.

"Sasuke, we have to stop." Naruto panted, pushing away from the Uchiha

Sasuke's only reply was to start sucking on his tan neck, reveling in the mewls and moans being elicited from the boy. Naruto tried to back away but hit the wall of the bathroom; looking around, he found no escape but the one that would bring him to the height of pleasure.

Sasuke crawled forward, grabbing Naruto's knee highs to pull them down and off of his feet, then followed with the other. Leaning down, he began placing kisses on Naruto's feet, calves, knees; moving upward to his tan smooth thighs, he bit into the flesh sucking hard on the skin. Naruto moaned bucking his hips upward trying to encourage Sasuke to continue.

Sasuke moved on, kissing and sucking back and forth between the legs; until he reached the small panties that were practically cutting off circulation. Naruto was leaning against the cool wall trying to cool off his body as Sasuke removed the imprisoning underwear.

Sasuke grinned at the gasping blonde, the cool air had hit the heated erection of the blonde. Sasuke kissed the blonde fully on the lips and began unbuttoning the blouse that Naruto wore to reveal the pert nipples and smooth chest beneath.

Sasuke sat on his knees and kissed the neck of the boy before him, Naruto reached forward and intertwined his hands in Sasuke's hair, directing him into another kiss. Sasuke returned the kiss as Naruto reached down to unbutton the blue jeans that Sasuke was wearing. Pushing them open, Naruto slid one hand inside to grasp at the hardened erection, Sasuke groaned loudly, encouraging Naruto to do more.

Naruto pushed the black shirt up and over Sasuke's head then trailed down to the jeans and boxers, pushing at the raven's hips, hinting for him to remove them, Sasuke lifted his knees, allowing the blonde to push the jeans passed his hips and to his knees.

Sasuke didn't allow them to be removed any further; he merely distracted Naruto with another kiss. Pushing Naruto's knees up and separating them, Sasuke began exploring with one of his hands while the other reached up to dip into the sink. Turning the faucet on, Sasuke wet his fingers in cold water, lubricating them as much as possible. Sasuke kissed Naruto once again, swallowing him whole.

Once his fingers were fully lathered, Sasuke reached down and slid his fingers over the opening. Naruto gasped when cold fingers pressed into his entrance; wiggling uncomfortably, Naruto tried to pull away from the fingers but Sasuke stopped him, pushing his temple against Naruto's.

"It will get better, I promise." He whispered, pressing his fingers deeper reaching for it; Naruto moaned loudly when he felt the fingers touch something sensitive within him

"See, it does get better, doesn't it?"

Naruto nodded his head repeatedly, biting his lip with his eyes screwed shut; he bucked his hips into the finger, wanting to get that sting of pleasure rather than the uncomfortable one

Sasuke continued thrusting his fingers in and out, loosening the tight cavern. He leaned forward and kissed the blonde on the lips, coaxing him to come out of his shell. Naruto responded after a moment or two, after the pain subsided a little, pressing into the kiss and into the fingers.

Sasuke continued thrusting the fingers in and out bringing Naruto close, very close. Before Naruto came, Sasuke pulled his fingers out and replaced it with his own weeping member. Slowly he pushed into the gripping heat, he moaned loudly at the feeling of the cavern tightly grasping his hard erection. Naruto groaned in pain, grabbing Sasuke's hair and pulling him forward into another kiss, wrapping his legs around his waist, skirt riding up to his own waist.

"Sasuke, this hurts." He whined gripping him tighter to him, wrapping his arms around the strong shoulders and pressing their chests against each other.

Sasuke lifted them against the wall and started to thrust into the tan body encircling him, Naruto started moaning pushing down against every thrust. Squeezing his cheeks together at just the right moments to make Sasuke scream in pleasure, he smiled when he heard Sasuke repeat his name in a ragged breath over and over thrusting in time.

Naruto raised his legs higher, tightening his grip, every time Sasuke pumped into him he hit his prostate. He relentlessly continued hitting it, making Naruto scream in joyous pleasure, until Naruto came long and hard, soiling the inner part of the skirt and both of their stomachs. Once he came, his muscles clamped down on the raven's organ, forcing him to cum inside of him, his load filling the tight hole. As they rode out their climax, Sasuke dropped to the floor with Naruto above him, panting. Naruto lay limp on Sasuke's chest, Sasuke's flaccid cock tired and used. Naruto lifted his hips, releasing the raven's member from deep within him and collapsed back on top of him.

"Naruto, remind me to thank Sakura and Ino later." He panted, holding Naruto to his chest and sliding his hands down to grab the smooth flesh of Naruto's butt

"Oh, Sasuke, there is no need at all, we just wanted a chance to get this on camera." Ino announced, bursting from one of the stalls, Sakura trailing slowly out from the same stall, camera in hand.

"What in the hell?! You were recording us the whole time?!" Naruto exclaimed, moving to a sitting position to gawk at the two giggling girls.

"We told you we would get our revenge Naruto." Sakura said, laughing as she continued recording with her camera.

Sasuke just smirked and pulled Naruto on top of him, placing his face next to Naruto's.

"Aw, isn't that sweet?!" She exclaimed.

…..2 weeks later…..

"Well girls we said we would bring you live yaoi for Yaoi-con…..And we have it!!!" Sakura exclaimed, grabbing onto Ino's hand and giving it a loving squeeze

The girls cheered as the couple put their video in the player and waited; after everyone took their seats they pressed play. At first the video started with Sasuke making out with Naruto, all the girls in the audience whooping, then the video scratched the screen going blank. Sakura screamed in annoyance, standing she made her way to the TV, but stopped when the screen fixed, showing a blonde and pink haired girl in bed together, making out.

Sakura blanched in embarrassment; looking over at Ino, she saw her turn red, she launched for the video when she became entrapped in a pair of strong arms. Looking up, she saw it was Sasuke and to her left, she saw Ino trapped by Naruto sitting on her lap, then the most embarrassing thing happened.

"Ino….please." Sakura turned a dark shade of red at the sound of her voice on the video.

She looked at the screen and saw it whirr again going blank for a second before the picture came back and it was of Sasuke and Naruto sitting on a couch.

"We wanted our revenge." Naruto stated "Hope you enjoyed our remake."

Sakura went limp as the video shut off and so did Ino, they looked around the room at their friends, it was completely silent…then all the girls in the room broke out in hysterical laughter. Sakura blushed before Sasuke let her go; Naruto got up as well and walked over to Sasuke.

"Later girls." Naruto stated as he and Sasuke walked out of the theatre room and headed home

Sakura didn't understand how this could have happened. How did they record them and over their own video?

…_.Flashback…._

"Don't worry Naruto; we'll get them back for this. Uchihas have connections." Sasuke whispered into Naruto's ear

"Aw, isn't that sweet?!" She exclaimed

"I have a plan." Sasuke said again.

……….

"I can't believe we just did that!" Naruto exclaimed, grabbing the Uchiha and pulling him into a kiss. "How did you do that? I was so shocked when I saw it. Why didn't you let me know what was on the tape?!"

"I have my connections, I told you. And I knew you would chicken out on me, so I didn't tell you." Sasuke replied, a smirk on his face as they made their way down the street hand in hand.

**XOXOXO**

**Well I hope you all had fun reading this and maybe even laughed a little. Read and Review!!!!**

**-HitomiPMS-11**

_**--Beta'd by Taisho-Arashi/ukelicious--**_


End file.
